The field of this invention relates to tree stands and more particularly to a tree stand which is to be primarily constructed of inexpensive sheet material, such as paper and is to be foldable when not in use.
The use of tree stands, especially to support Christmas trees has been well known. Prior to the present invention, all known types of tree stands were constructed of metal and are usually of a comlex construction which greatly magnifies manufacturing cost. There is a definite need for the construction of a Christmas tree stand which is composed of few parts and can be readily manufactured of inexpensive conventional materials so as to minimize the total purchasing price of the Christmas tree stand.